Enquanto nós respirarmos
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Esta fic é um extra da minha outra fic chamada "Família em Fics", envolvendo dois personagens. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Enquanto nós respirarmos

Descrição: A história é um extra da fic Família de Fichas, focada em dois personagens. Yaoi.

Declaração: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não é meu, nem o Pablo. Apenas o Sato.

Sato, o décimo primeiro chefe do grupo italiano Protezione (embora agora na geração dele feito por mestiços; não importa tanto essa mistura), repentinamente sentou na cama, respirando fortemente e arduamente, como se tivesse sido sufocado durante o sono. Piscou os olhos verdes e passou a mão pela testa, afastando e colocando para trás as longas madeixas negras e despenteadas. Tinha suado frio, aliás, sentia os pés suados dentro das meias longas e brancas... Não tinham ajudado muito a enfrentar o frio, visto que mal sentia os pés.

Poucos meses atrás tinha conseguido juntar todos os guardiões das chamas básicas, ou melhor dizendo, as mesmas chamas que tinha a Vongola e os Arcobalenos. Apesar de parecer tudo um hárem, Sato não era um pervertido. Se envolvia de modo afetivo com todas mais como um irmão ou primo, pouco parecendo um chefe. Tinham se conhecido aos poucos, algumas sendo amigas de infância, sendo apresentadas por mentores ligadas a Protezione que as treinaram, outras por conta da conveniência e simpátia dele.

Não era só isso. Protezione tinha algo a mais.

Uma chama da Neve.

Era até mesmo irônico juntar essas duas palavras em uma mesma frase, porém isso era um poder real e perigoso, dependendo de como a pessoa usasse.

Por falar nisso, tinha começado a nevar em Namimori. Antecipado para a época de natal, criando seus amontoados de neve pela cidade, causando resfriados em alguns, esfriando as casas, obrigando as pessoas compartilharem chocolete quente, assistirem filmes debaixo de cobertas e usufruirem da companhia uma da outra.

Tinha feito isso bastante com as guardiãs, comendo e tomando algo quente enquanto assistiam algum filme durante a tarde. E o tema de terror foi tão normal escolhido que o chefe nem teve como argumentar do contrário. Mulheres.

O resultado foi totalmente experado; Alice e Coejo ficaram apavoradas, chorando com medo da própria sombra, algumas outras garotas tinham sido levemente abafadas, mas suportaram. Nisso, naqueles dias, algumas das guardiãs buscaram lugar na cama das outras para dormirem juntas e não serem atacadas por algum serial killer da serra elétrica. Não sozinhas.

E ao lado de Sato... movendo o braço, percebeu que não conseguia. Puxando um pouco a coberta e acendendo uma chama laranja fraca, pensando em não acordar a pessoa. Não tinha ficado assustado pela presença, porque já imaginava quem era.

Seu guardião da neve, Pablo Fluer.

O jovem loirinho com cara de menina.

Suspirando, pensava o por que dele não ter pedido para dormirem juntos antes, e não invadir o quarto do Boss. Iria dar no mesmo. Olhando ao redor, não via nada de estranho, mesmo com as sombras dispersas pelo quarto. Não estava com medo de algum mafioso maluco ou arcobaleno do mal aparecer e matá-lo no meio da noite.

Ele estava com medo de morrer...

Talvez isso possa parecer controverso; afinal, se Sato fosse pego por algumas dessas pessoas acabaria sendo morto.

Mas a morte vinha de formas diferentes.

Sato tinha certeza que nunca seria assassinado. Agora, morte natural, algum dia iria acontecer. E a cada dia que se passava, o dia prometido se aproximava.

Ele apagou a chama do Céu e fez um punho com a mão, juntando ao peito. Então, se lembrou de alguns pedaços do pesadelo que teve. Resumindo, ele praticamente morria por conta da maldição de sua tatara-vó, da época do Giotto Vongola, deixando para trás seu irmão mais novo quem iria herdar o dever da família Protezione, e suas guardiãs. Iria perder sua vida adulta e sua velhice... Quer dizer, pensava que a maldição iria até mesmo deixar ele entrar em sua vida adulta. Entretanto, mesmo se encontrasse alguém para casar, não poderia deixar nenhuma criança vir a ser formada... Para não carregar aquela maldição.

Por alguns momentos chegava a odiar sua tatara-vó, por ter criado aquela maldição. Talvez fizesse sentido na cabeça dela, mas tinha destruido vários chefes e chefas, suas vidas. Outras, pensava que sua mãe poderia não ter dado a luz para ele e nem para o irmão... poderia ter poupado eles de passarem aquele destino.

Então, o moreno sentiu um puxão e se inclinou para o lado, apoiando o cotovelo no travesseiro, virando o rosto para encarar o loiro que dormia calmamente, murmurando algo.

...

Talvez tivesse sido egoísta e melodramatico demais com a própria mãe.

Sorrindo, o Boss cutucou a bochecha de Pablo, vendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas.

Sim, foi apenas um pesadelo... Além do mais, ele ainda tinha a esperança de tentar quebrar a maldição dos líderes da Protezio. Salvar a si e seu irmão mais novo.

Sentindo o frio incômodo ao redor, puxou a coberta laranja para si e cobriu novamente o mais novo, juntando as cabeças e se acomodando para continuar a dormir. Tinham um encontro com os Vongolas mais tarde.

Beijando levemente o topo do nariz arrebitado dele, fechou os olhos docemente.

Na manhã daquele dia, Sato arrastava um Pablo desmaiado de sono no ombro, como se fosse um bebê, para a cozinha se encontrar com as guardiãs. Alice e Coejo estavam descabeladas com seus pijamas de animais fofos, comendo panquecas doces e distraidas da noite que tiveram. Ophelia olhou para o chefe, julgando ele por agir de forma tão fraca, fazendo os mimos daquele garoto loiro de rosto bonito. Sato sorriu, dizendo que estava tudo bem, enquanto colocava Pablo na cadeira e servia o guardião.

E assim começava mais um dia, a superação do líder Sato por conta daquela guardião da neve tão mimado, mas tão querido por ele.

...

...

...

Depois do café-da-manhã, Pablo deu uma voadora no Boss e tentou fugir de volta para a cama quentinha, dizendo que não iria a encontro com os Vongolas nenhum e que tinha sido uma injustiça acordá-lo cedo logo em épocas que não tinha aulas.


End file.
